Oiche a Aidenn
by Mog Fugito
Summary: Terrasyn's dreams hold a cruical clue for a Glacier adventure! Follows Terrasyn, a friend of Lirael, and her friend Nienna! Read and review, sil vous plait. Chapter 4 coming SOON!
1. Marzipan

**Fourteenth Year of the Restoration of King Touchstone I**

Terrasyn walked up the steps, listening to her chattering friends talk incessantly. It was late fall, and the sounds of the Glacier were noisier today somehow. Perhaps it was the winter that excited them--the Clayr's predominant season was finally here.

"I don't think I could have waited another day for it," said Sinial. "I just couldn't wait to have it, with all those younger girls getting it before me."

They were talking of the Sight again. Terrasyn loved her friends, but she wished that they could talk, for a day at least, of something else.

Terrasyn had lived her entire life in the Glacier, but she was different than the rest. She didn't have the Sight yet, but that was fairly normal for someone her age. No, her difference was that she hated the regularity of the Glacier, the endless routine that led their lives. She was naturally a curious girl, but had enormous amounts of reserve. She could talk just as much as Sinial--that took effort--but only if she had to--if it were an act. She was the brightest Clayr of her age, but an onlooker would never know. She was quiet, always thinking.

"And so, when I got called, you know, it was almost as if I really were awakened in the literal sense of the term. It was so exhilarating, you know," Sinnal chattered.

Terrasyn missed Lirael. It wasn't as if she was physically gone, but she had not spoken a word to her former friends in months. She was quiet, ever so quiet, as if she were mute. Terrasyn had always understood Lirael, and Lirael had always understood Terrasyn. Their friendship was--had been--the strongest in the Glacier. It had not been talkative, but each girl was always there for one another. Sinnal had known Lirael too, but Lirael and Terrasyn would often be just together alone, speaking their deepest thoughts in very little words. However, these conversations could be the ones with the most depth.

Now, however, Lirael was as good as gone. Terrasyn inwardly sighed as Sinial kept prattling on.

Fighting--struggle--no…a slicing of air and--

Terrasyn woke with a start, breathing fast. Her hair framed her face messily, static crackling around her. After a short spell, she started to slow her breathing.

It had been the same dream again. Something about a…sword… or knife. She couldn't quite keep the threads of her dream from slipping out of the strainer of her mind. This dream had been reoccurring for the last week, and Terrasyn wasn't at all sure what it meant. Fighting? A battle perhaps? Her face remained expressionless as her room grew continually lighter, heralding a new day.

She glanced out the small, round window, gazing out over the side of the glacier. Terrasyn supposed she should just get up now and save the wake-up that every young Clayr got in the morning. She swung out of bed and crossed the room to her wardrobe, where she got out the blue tunic of the Sight-less Clayr. Terrasyn wasn't concerned about not having the sight yet; it would come when it would come. She belted her tunic with a black cord, and brushed her still static hair out of her face. She stepped back and observed herself in her mirror.

Staring back at her was a young girl, her hair light blonde and her skin the brown of the Clayr. However, she did not have blue eyes like the rest of her kind, but rather a green so vivid that they overtook the rest of her features. She was slender, but not overly so--just average. She straightened her tunic, which fell down to her knees, and tied some sandals on. Adjusting her belt, she turned away from the mirror. She did not think of herself of one of the prettier Clayr. She had no hopes to meet one of the traders that came and went downstairs. She wanted to work, and have a real job in the Glacier, but until she got the Sight, she was just another child among the throngs of blue.

She quietly opened the door of her room and slipped out. The cold of the stone floors bit through her sandals as she silently padded down the hall. She passed by the sleeping rooms, where most of her friends slept. She hesitated, but then decided to go down without them. It was quieter without them.

She emerged into the Lower Refectory. It was sleepily awakening from its nights sleep, and visitors were beginning to come in. Terrasyn hated it in the Lower Refectory. It was too noisy and boisterous. She would have liked to eat in the Upper Refectory, but only those who donned the white tunic could dine in there. She gazed around resignedly and chose a place to sit in a relatively calm corner.

The Refectory slowly came to life as Terrasyn watched: more guests bustling in, and more Clayr children sleepily blinking around. She had a certain affinity for children. They amused her, and she was so calm that she could soothe them with a touch of her hand. Many loud and raucous children would instantly transform into angels when she would approach.

"Terrasyn, right?" said a voice on her left. Startled, she looked around. It was one of the Clayr who had kitchen duty that week. Terrasyn nodded.

"Do you want anything? I've got some extra marzipan left over from the Upper Refectory, and…you looked lonely."

Terrasyn felt a surge of sadness and desire to talk to Lirael again.

"Yes, please," she croaked, her voice sore from days of no use. "I'd love to share some with you."

The girl looked oddly grateful. Perhaps she was just as lonely as Terrasyn felt. "I'm Nienna," she said, looking pleased. "Here, I'll get a piece for you." They ate the marzipan, which turned out to be very good, and enjoyed one another's company. They happened to be second cousins, but it was common in the Glacier to have many relatives.

"Erm, I've been meaning to ask you…" Nienna started.

"Yes?" said Terrasyn.

"I was wondering where Lirael had gone to. I mean, I was never her close friend or anything, but I was slightly worried about her when she missed the awakening last week," said Nienna.

"Lirael has…gone," murmured Terrasyn sadly.

"What?" said Nienna quickly.

"Not physically gone…but she is not here. She has…withdrawn. She will no longer talk to any one of us. I believe she is depressed about not having the Sight.'

"But you're the same age, and you don't have the Sight. I'm already fourteen, and I don't have it either. True, it's a little late, but we have plenty of time," said Nienna bemusedly. She had a blue tunic that looked a little overlarge, as if it were brand new.

"I'm fourteen as well," murmured Terrasyn.

"Your friend just got the Sight, right? Sinnas?"

"No, Sinial. She drives me crazy sometimes," said Terrasyn, sporting a half smile on her face.

They talked on pleasantly, enjoying the marzipan until the tin was empty.

"I enjoyed talking to you, Nienna," said Terrasyn, smiling softly. Nienna grinned in acquiescence, leaned in, and gave Terrasyn a warm hug.

"I'm off of kitchen duty tomorrow--d'you want to meet me down her tomorrow morning?"

"I'd like that," said Terrasyn, standing. Both girls had broadening smiles spreading across their faces as they hugged a goodbye.

Terrasyn headed out of the Lower Refectory, thinking that it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

End of Chapter One--hope you liked it! I will add the chapters as I write them!


	2. The Library

**I do not own the Abhorsen series, any of the characters in it, or the plot in it. Now, to the story!**

**Fourteenth Year of the Restoration of King Touchstone I**

She was dreaming again. This time, she could see her surroundings. She was in a circular room with no windows, yet she had a feeling that it was high above the ground. There were no doors, only stone walls and a tapering ceiling that darkened as it went upward. She could not see the middle inside point of the ceiling-it was swallowed by the darkness. Terrasyn began to be frightened, but her real self in her bedroom chided her dream self. Nothing can happen in a dream that can harm you physically, her real self said sternly. However, Terrasyn could not shake the feeling that something was behind her. She whirled around, but nothing was there. There was something lurking out of sight…she reeled about again and-

"Terrasyn! Terrasyn! Get up! Why were you sleeping" said someone urgently near her ear. Terrasyn gazed blearily around. She had fallen asleep leaned up against a shelf of books in the Nursery. She had been watching some of the younger Clayr when sleep began to steal back the time she had taken away from it that morning.

She looked up at the person shaking her awake. It was Ferrine, the second rank Nursery Clayr who was a tyrant in the world of toddler care. Her rough handling of the children had never been reported to the elder Nursery workers, perhaps because she intimidated anyone who might have. Terrasyn despised her, but kept a stoic face when she was near. Whenever Ferrine was threatening a child, Terrasyn would subtly distract her, leaving the child unscathed.

Terrasyn ducked her head in apology. Ferrine seemed disgruntled, but Terrasyn stood up quickly and edged away. Her shift in the Nursery was over, and after smiling at several of the children she exited quietly.

Her dream had been frightening this time. Terrasyn was sturdy and not skittish, but the dream had unsettled her. She found herself starting at small noises, and at each of these noises, the feeling that something was behind her intensified.

_Scratch_. She glanced around quickly. Only a passing Clayr, who gave her a warm smile that she couldn't bring herself to return.

What was happening to her? _The Library_, she thought wildly. She quickened her pace as she took a left turn down a wide hallway. It was ominously empty, it's stone walls opening up threateningly. _More space for someone to sneak up on me,_ she thought illogically. She hastened down the hall towards the large Library, her sanctuary in dire times.

He finally reached the great doors of the Library, large seven-pointed stars shining with Charter Light. The Marks swam across them, blazing in response to Terrasyn's hand as she grasped the handle. She pulled the doors open and slipped inside, letting the heavy doors fall back in place.

She breathed heavily for a few moments then hurried across the hall and up the stairs. She entered a room on her left, one that was rarely used. Sinking against a far wall, she started to shake uncontrollably. _What is happening to me?_

After a few moments, she felt her strength returning, but she was still jumpy with fright. She stood up, pushed her hair out of her eyes, and made a quick decision. _A book_, she thought. _I can read a book on dreams._ In the Library of the Clayr, there was a book of every subject. It was renowned for having answers-and for creating questions. Terrasyn loved the secrets that she could uncover in the Library.

She exited the room, controlling her steps, so as not to startle and dash like a deer. Taking deep breaths, she walked out and up more stairs to the fifth level. Turning to her right, she traveled along the walk, over looking the bottom level out through the rail. Librarians bustled about, undisturbed by her hurried entrance. She was looking out over them when she ran headlong into a yellow shape.

The shape seemed as surprise as she was. Terrasyn looked up to apologize, but the words died in her mouth.

"Lirael" She said breathlessly. The Third Assistant looked up and their eyes locked.

"Terrasyn" Lirael rasped. It sounded as though her voice had not been used in days. She tried again. "Terrasyn"

"Great Charter, Lirael… why haven't you spoken to me in ages" breathed Terrasyn. Lirael's dark hair swept across her face as she looked down.

"I'm sorry Terrasyn…but it's better for me if I don't speak to any Clayr. It hurts me."

"I'm not a Clayr yet! Why do you think you're the only one who is still a child? I am! You ignore me! How do you think that has affected _me!_" cried Terrasyn, feeling betrayed, lonely, and hurt.

Lirael looked up and stared at her. Terrasyn felt unshed tears welling up. Lirael gave her a sad look, then lowered her head and brushed past her. Forlorn and lonesome, she glanced back at Lirael's retreating form. Her tears spotted the carpet and she turned continued on her way.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review! I accidentally had the "censor reviewers" thingy on, but it's off now, so review! Chapter 3 coming soon to an internet near you!**


	3. Pecking Order

**I do not own the Abhorsen series….as you all know. **

**Now, on to the story!**

Terrasyn brushed away tears as she strode blindly down the corridor. Her lips had a tendency to turn red when she was crying, and she could feel their warmth as she snuffled into her hand. She was overwhelmed. The meeting with Lirael had lowered her already failing spirits so substantially that she was overcome with the need to sit. She leaned against the rail of the corridor and slid to the ground.

She heard her conversation with Lirael run repeatedly in her head. Her sadness bloomed to sudden anger. Lirael felt so alone that she had forgotten that Terrasyn, too, was in the same dilemmano Sight and friendless. Well, except for Nienna, the one who had shared marzipan with Terrasyn.

Slowly, her anger cooled and her tears dried. Sitting up, she suddenly remembered what she had come to the Library for: reference, what it was best at.

She peered up and down the corridor before gracefully rising to her feet. She smoothed the front of her blue tunic. _Child's tunic,_ she thought. _The one that Lirael and I both share._ Her anger threatened to rear up again, but her inner reservoir washed over it, quelling it.

Her hands shook only a little as she walked down the hall. Finally she reached a room with books on the subject she was looking for: Dreams.

Nienna was on Kitchen duty again. It was always passed on to the younger Clayr, and she happened to be on the bottom of the pecking order. No Sight, and the daughter of a wandering traveler who had stayed only one night. Her mother was like that, though. Nienna had countless siblings populating the Glacier, some of whom left it altogether to work a living as common peasants. Nienna had been raised by the head of the Birthing Room, a beautiful (if plump) Clayr named Haellia. Haellia was an ebullient and cheery Clayr, acting midwife to most of the mothers in the Glacier. Nienna's mother was one she knew all too well. When Nienna was born, Haellia had taken pity on her and raised her as her own, teaching her midwifery. Nienna was ready to become an Apprentice to her surrogate mother, but the Nine Day Watch had not approved a new worker in the Birthing Rooms. Because of all the danger outside of the Glacier, travelers came more often to take refuge in the Glacier. The Lower Refectory was often packed, and the number of newborns had therefore increased.

Nienna wiped her hands on her apron and untied it. She hung it on a hook, and before anyone could object, slipped away.

Heading to the children's rooms, she passed many Clayr on their way to lunch. Smiling and nodding to each one until she thought her smile would crack, she hurried down the hall.

Before she could see the Children's Rooms, she could hear them. The children were caterwauling and bouncing around. There was an abundance of plant life in these rooms, the theory being that the greenery would calm them down. Nienna glanced around the wide, airy rooms with thick mattresses on the floor and downy blankets covering them. The oldest child she could see was little Kamaria, sitting on her mattress and reading. The Clayr on duty was fun-loving Samaria (Kamaria's mother), but poor Samaria looked hassled and distraught. Before Samaria could recruit Nienna to help, Nienna slipped away, suppressing a smile.

_Where is Terrasyn?_ Wondered Nienna. Nienna didn't know Terrasyn very well, but she had seemed quiet and reserved. _Where would a reserved Clayr go? _She thought, letting her feet carry her.

"Oomph!" Grunted a voice. Nienna had bumped into somebody, and she was knocked back several feet before catching herself.

"I'm sorry, my mind was else…where…" Nienna apologized, but her voice blew away before it exited her mouth. "Mother?"

The Clayr she had bumped into was wearing white robes and a circlet, but that could not disguise her. Nienna doubted if her mother, Vearae, could recognize her. She had seen her several times about in the Glacier, and Haellia had made sure that Nienna knew whom her mother was. However, she was fairly certain that her mother did not know her face.

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?" the other Clayr asked hesitantly.

"I'm Nienna, one of your daughters. The one who was raised by Haellia," she said. Nienna did not begrudge her mother for letting someone else raise her. Her childhood with Haellia had been the best that she could have asked for. Yet, as though she should, Nienna felt a twinge of hurt that her own mother did not know who she was.

"Oh!" the Clayr murmured. "II am sorry…" She seemed at a lost for words. Nienna could not help but notice that her mother was heavily pregnant again. Nienna felt her throat contracting as she felt tears rise in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at her mother and said, "It's quite all right, Haellia was a good mother." Nienna didn't mean it spitefully, but her Vearae pulled her bottom lip in.

"I've got to be going now," said Vearae, chewing her lip. "I'll see you later, maybe." She seemed to ask a question.

"Yes, maybe," answered Nienna, feeling that she would not converse with her mother again for a while.

Vearae smiled and waddled down the hall. Nienna watched her and swallowed to open her throat.

"The Library!" She exclaimed out loud. When her eyes had followed her mother down the hall, they had hit on a familiar sight: the Great Library. Without a doubt, Nienna knew that Terrasyn would be there.


End file.
